1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to film packages and somewhat more particularly to packages for intraoral dental X-ray films.
2. Prior Art
Intraoral dental photographs are, in terms of numbers, the most frequent type of X-ray photograph taken. Even if the radiation dosage per dental photograph is not overly large, nevertheless, the radiation exposure of dental patients must be limited. Accordingly, a need exists for reducing the radiation exposure to which a patient may be subjected during the preparation of an intraoral dental photograph.